The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved simulated toy typewriter. More specifically it pertains to a toy typewriter which is particularly effective as a toy inasmuch as it incorporates typewriter simulating elements and a changeable exhibitor which is actuated as typewriter simulating elements are actuated.
It is not considered that an understanding of this invention requires a detailed consideration of various prior art conventional typewriters and simulated toy typewriters. It is well known that manual typewriters are normally constructed so as to include a housing carrying a movable carriage, various keys or key elements, and various typing or printing elements connected together so that each time a key or key element is actuated a typing or printing element is actuated and in turn the carriage is moved along a linear path a limited amount. It is conventional to connect such a carriage to the housing by a spring so that the carriage can be manually returned to one end of such a path and so that it can be advanced by the spring toward the other end of such a path as the typewriter is actuated in the manner briefly indicated.
The various simulated toy typewriters which have normally been constructed and sold in the past include various elements as are briefly indicated in the preceding discussion. These devices have proved to be effective toys. It is believed that the reasons for this are somewhat involved. To a degree the effectiveness of these toy typewriters as toys is considered to relate to the fact that such toys simulate reasonably well known conventional or adult type typewriters. It is considered that such toy simulated typewriters are also effective as toys because they are capable of being actuated by children so as to obtain a simple, immediate mechanical movement which tends to increase or heighten a child's interest.
In spite of the effectiveness of prior simulated toy typewriters as toys it is considered that there is a need for new and improved simulated toy typewriters. More specifically it is considered that there is a need for simulated toy typewriters which are of such a character as to accomplish an action corresponding to a degree to the printing normally achieved with a toy typewriter but which are of such a character as to avoid the various complications growing out of the use of printing elements within a typewriter. Also it is considered that there is a need for devices of the type indicated which are comparatively simple and effective, which can be manufactured at a comparatively nominal cost, and which are reasonably capable of withstanding the abuse normally given any toy by a child.